What's This?
by The Convergence
Summary: For Lola: After a hunt, Artemis and her hunters set up camp but Zoe gets curious about something that's going on. She learns about Christmas.


**The Convergence Roleplay 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Lola  
 **Character:** Zoe Nightshade  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre:** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Lola!

* * *

 **What's This?**

 _After a hunt, Artemis and her hunters set up camp but Zoe gets curious about something that's going on. She learns about Christmas._

* * *

It was the 24th December, almost nearing midnight and the hunt was still growing strong. Artemis had sensed a dangerous creature around, and she was right. A Nemean Lion. With her lieutenant Zoe by her side and her group of huntresses they had managed to slay the monster, presenting its pelt to Artemis upon defeating it.

"Thank you my sisters." The goddess nodded and turned to her lieutenant and a young ginger-haired teenager. "Zoe, Phoebe, we shall stay here tonight." She stated, and that was all needed to say before the huntresses got to work and created their camp for the night.

Zoe looked up at the stars; there was always one star that was brighter and larger than the others and it seemed to be this particular night it was at its largest. Once the camp was set up, Zoe walked over to the edge of the mountain and sat down not too close to the edge. She absently braided her dark hair as she looked over the edge. There was a lot of colour in the small town below, and she could faintly hear singing.

"Christmas." A voice stated from behind Zoe. The huntress turned around and looked at her goddess.

"My lady." Zoe nodded. "What is this Christmas?" she asked her.

Artemisia sat down and looked over the edge. "Mortals believe in a variety of different ways, and they believe in different things. This is one of them." She started to explain. "This is a celebration of another religion. It has many different meanings to it but one of the main beliefs of this religion is family and spending time with loved ones." She explained.

Zoe smiled as she listened to Artemis speak. It was interesting to learn about other cultures and how other people viewed the world. Artemis knew more than Zoe could about mortals and everything she learnt about she was fascinated by. "what else is this celebration about my lady?"

"From what I have witnessed, Mortals present gifts to each other and decorate their homes and trees with a colourful assortment of items. I also know that the largest star in the night sky has a greater meaning on this night. " Artemis continued to speak before looking at Zoe. "You should rest, it has been a long hunt today " she stated and walked over to the tents with Zoe in tow.

Zoe walked inside of her tent once they got to the camping area and began to think about everything Artemis had told her about the celebration 'Christmas'. She was mostly thinking about the family part of it and smiled as she thought about her own family. Artemis and the other hunters and how glad she was to have joined them.

"Christmas. Mortals sure are strange." She muttered to herself before lying down and resting, eventually falling to sleep.

There was always more to learn about mortals.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
